


Can't Fix Those Who Don't Want To Be Fixed

by fireworkambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Dean attends the program, Dean has anxiety, Dean is skinny and unhealthy, Depressed Dean, Drug Use, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Protective Roman, References to Depression, Roman runs an AA program, Separation Anxiety, Slow Build, Small Dean, Therapist Roman, Top Roman, dean is addicted to alcohol, gay relationship, i use their ring names not their actual names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkambrose/pseuds/fireworkambrose
Summary: Dean has been homeless for about 6 months. He is addicted to alcohol and suffers from anxiety and depression. Roman just moved to Cincinnati to find work as a therapist that specializes in substance abuse. Roman decides to get his feet wet by opening up his home to homeless people who are looking to recover. Dean sees a poster up near the local liquor store about free AA meetings at some guy's house, so he decides to check it out because it promises a free meal and he is ready to change his life around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi soooooo this is my first work on this site. I hope you guys enjoy and I am open for recommendations and constructive criticism. Also I suck at summaries so sorry for that! :)

Dean Ambrose scuffs his muddy sneakers as he walks along the dark ally way of downtown Cincinnati, Ohio. He stumbles his way along the pavement and leans his hand on the damp brick building to his right to support him as he walks. It is late November and the late afternoon air is crisp and the wind attacks with a vengeance. 

Dean pulls his thin red spring jacket closer to his body. He shivers from the impact of the wind and curses himself for not stealing the winter jacket he saw a couple months ago before it got this cold. His spring jacket is barely doing anything for him and his fingertips are turning a nasty dark read near his finger nails. He brings his hands up to his mouth, cups them, then puffs the hot air from his mouth to his hands. 

His legs are numb from the cold, the holes in the knees of his jeans don't help either. His small frame is sensitive to this kind of cold. He grits his teeth until he rounds the corner to his favorite cheap liquor store. He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and enters the store. 

Roman sits in his new office near the window. He looks out at the unknown city and crosses his arms over his large chest. He just moved here about 2 weeks ago. He's excited to start his practice as a therapist, but he does not know how to draw in new clientele. He paces through his office at a slow pace and rubs his hand across his facial hair. 

"I have to shave soon." Roman talks aloud to himself. 

"Really? I think it'll help with this Ohio winter air." Sami Zayn, an intern at the office building in which Roman now works in, enters his office and sets down the records that Roman had asked him to print off onto his desk. 

"Didn't we have a conversation early about knocking before entering?" Roman asks Sami playfully.

"I don't get paid enough to knock Dr. Reigns." Sami says with a shrug. 

"Wait, are you a paid intern?" Roman asks. 

"Nope! I don't get paid at all." Sami says in an animated way where he throws his arms around and speaks in a higher tone. Roman laughs and sits in his desk and starts to sort through the files that he needed to sign to finalize his business in the office building. 

Sami leaves and closes the door behind him. 

After a while, Roman rises from his office chair and makes his way back to the window again. Across the street there is a couple corner stores and a sketchy looking liquor store right across the way from his office building. He studies the people unconsciously and his eyes catch something interesting. 

A man who is pretty tall, but even from his window Roman can see that this man is substantially thin. He is wearing a red colored thin jacket in 10 degree weather, his hair is a darkish brown, and he seems to be limping? Or stumbling? He just seems to be walking in a lazy and clumsy way. He enters the liquor store and Roman finally comes back to his senses. 

An idea pops into his head that sends him rushing over to his computer. He begins to type up a flyer that contains his home address and his office phone. He decides that he is going to open himself up to people that can get the word out about his business. He decides to host an AA meeting from his home to homeless people. The meeting is going to be free of charge and it is open to all people who suffer from alcoholism and drug abuse. 

Though it seems a little unsafe, he is ready to help anyone and everyone who decides to show up to the meeting which will be scheduled for next week. He has Sami print out about a hundred copies, much to Sami's displeasure, and he begins to post them up and around areas where homeless people seem to swarm. 

He sets them up on street corners, in ally ways, and finally in front of the liquor store that he saw that one man enter earlier today. He lets out a deep breath as he staples the last flyer up on a light post. He shivers as the sun begins to set in the city. 

He walks back to the office building, goes to his office to collect his things, and heads home for the day exhausted. 

Dean makes his way back to the liquor store for the third time today, but at this hour, it isn't open anymore. Drunk off his ass, he sits in front of the store shaking uncontrollably. This is his usual sleeping spot at night right under the canopy of the store front. 

He begins to get comfortable when he looks to the wall next to him and sees a bright yellow flyer. He hadn't seen that earlier today, and he decides to check it out. 

He groans as he gets up, his body sore from the constant moving throughout the day. He finally is face to face with the bright colored flyer and reads it as best as he can in his disabled state of mind. 

He reads the flyer which talks about a meeting for homeless people free of charge. He is intrigued and reads on. He notices that the address is located near the hospital, which is walking distance from the liquor store, and it seems to be a home address. He skims the rest of the flyer and the words "free warm meal to those who attend" really stands out to Dean. He smiles and looks at the date and time, trying to memorize it as best as he can. 

Next weekend at 4:30 pm. 

He isn't really sure what the meeting is about, he has a hard time reading properly when he is this drunk, but if he is offered a warm home and a free meal for a couple of hours, then he doesn't care what the meeting entails. 

He goes back to his spot on the cold pavement and wraps his arms around himself and tries to slow his breathing. He slowly begins to nod off to the sounds of police sirens, honking horns, and regular nightlife chatter that happens in this city. He dreams of the warm food and company of fellow homeless people at this strangers house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos on my first work on this site! Here's another update and please send me some feedback and enjoy! :)

Roman mutters to himself as he cleans around his house in an almost frantic matter, trying to set up chairs everywhere and make sure that his living room was properly prepared for his guests. Roman was giddy and excited to host an AA meeting for the first time since he has moved from Florida. He has held many AA meetings in his career as a therapist, but this one made him feel the most happy. He was grateful that he was able to host AA meetings for those who needed support the most. 

He finishes up the cleaning and dinner is all set when he hears a knock at the door. 

He opens it to find a man that is a little bit shorter than him. His hair is long and dark. He has vacant looking eyes that are brown. He seems to be fit and lean, but he doesn't look too healthy. He has dark facial hair that matches his hair color and he is wearing some ripped jeans and a heavy black coat. 

"Welcome..." Roman starts hoping that the first guest would tell him his name.

"Seth. My name is Seth." The man says in a quiet voice. 

"Well, welcome Seth. May I take your coat?" Roman asked while keeping his distance. He could tell that this man was quiet and might take some time to adjust to him. 

Seth nods and shrugs his large coat off of his shoulders and slips off his clunky boots that look a couple sizes too big. He lays them close to the door in a neat manner and adjusts his clothes carefully. Roman hangs up his coat. Once he's finished hanging up Seth's coat, he notices that Seth took a seat in the living room closest to the door. Roman studies him unconsciously but snaps out of it as Seth's eyes meet his. 

Seth coughs awkwardly and plays with his hands in his lap. 

"Did you want anything to drink? I have water, lemonade or iced tea?" Roman asks Seth with a small smile. 

"Uhm, yeah, I guess I'd like some water please." Seth asks without looking up at Roman. 

Roman smiles bigger and walks into the kitchen to get some water. He comes back with a tall glass for Seth. As soon as he hands it to him, the door bell rings once more. After a while, more and more people come in with scraggly clothing and shivering bodies. He welcomes everyone as they enter and removes their coats for them and organizes their shoes. 

Soon his house is full of new faces and it is about ten minutes past 4:30 pm, so he decides to start the meeting. He begins the meeting by having everyone introduce themselves and talk about why they decided to attend the meeting. Some had problems such as alcohol abuse or drug problems, some chose not to say, and others decided to be honest and say that they were here for a warm meal and an hour to relax inside. 

Roman didn't mind those who came just to eat because he was expecting a few people to come for that, but many people actually had problems which concerned Roman. He announced at the end of the meeting that he would open up his house to these people and to anyone that they decided to bring with them every Sunday. 

"I would love to see you all next Sunday so we can continue our conversations. Please support each other and keep what is said in this house, in this house. We are all here for each other and you are all welcome to the food in the kitchen and please, take whatever leftovers you need. Thank you to everyone for coming out, and I'll see you all next week!" Roman announces. Everyone pours into the kitchen and Roman starts to put the chairs in the living room away. He allows people to sit and eat in his dining room, but most people pack up their food and leave. 

Roman begins to wash the dishes, as he feels someone come up next to him and rinse off their plate. He looks to his left and sees Seth scrubbing his plate and placing his glass in the sink. Roman smiles and takes the dish from Seth's hands. 

"You don't have to Seth, I got it." Roman says.

Seth allows him to take his dish and looks down at his hands like he has been for the entire meeting. "Can I help you clean?" Seth asks. 

Roman smiles and looks at Seth for the first time since he came through his door. "I would greatly appreciate that, Seth. Thank you." So with that, Roman and Seth get to work cleaning all the dishes left from the guests from earlier. Once everything is cleaned up, Seth grabs his leftovers and a couple eating utensils and starts putting his boots back on. Roman just starts wiping down the dining room table when he hears the door open then close. 

Roman peeks out from the dinning room arch way and sees that Seth's boots and coat are gone. 

\--------------------------------------

Dean staggers his way around downtown Cincinnati, reeking of booze. He remembers that last week he remembered an address, a time, and a date. Today was that date and he knew the location, but like always, Dean was running late. About two hours late to be exact. He groans as he almost trips and laughs aloud at nothing. He wipes at his mouth because he started to drool without realizing it. He wipes his hand against his jeans in a weird manner only to remember that he is soaked from the rain pour from earlier today. 

As he pasts the local hospital and heads down a suburban street, he bumps into a man in a black coat and long dark hair. The bump knocks the smaller man onto his ass on the pavement. 

Dean looks up to see the jerk that bumped into him and is surprised to see a fit man with dark eyes looking down at him.

"Watch where you're going dude!" Dean yells at the man. The man simply reaches down and pulls him up, much to Dean's displeasure, and wipes him free of anything that could have gotten him dirty when he fell. Dean scoffs. 

"That's right you prick! Watch w-where you're going next t-time!" Dean says with a slur. Seth looks at him with pity and adjusts his own jacket, the continues back down the road. 

Dean nears the house that he didn't know why he had to go to, but felt like he should. He decided to just enter without knocking because he didn't really give a shit about being polite. 

\-------------------------------------

After Seth leaves, Roman gets back to wiping down the table. Just as he finishes the task, he hears the door open and close. Without looking up, he calls out, "Forget something, Seth?" When he gets no response, he decides to go out to the living room to see what Seth needed. 

When Roman enters the living room, he sees a shorter man with quite the fringe in front of his eyes. He has dirty and wet looking ripped jeans and a light spring coat in the color red. He was about to yell at the stranger for entering his home when he smells the alcohol stench that is coming from the stranger. 

Roman approaches the stranger slowly. The stranger looks like he's angry? Or in distress? Whatever it was, Roman didn't want to have to hurt this guy. He was small and very thin. His face was full and young looking, given the full beard he was sporting, and his long straggly hair that dangles low into his eyes. He is holding the side of the wall for support and even though this stranger is now out of the cold, he is still shaking violently. 

"Uhm... can I help you, bud?" Roman asked skeptically. "Maybe pining my address to every dark corner in Cincinnati wasn't a good idea after all." Roman thinks to himself.

The man looks like he is about to say something, when his eyes roll to the back of his head, and he collapses to Roman's living room floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Roman frantically rushes to the now lifeless man on the floor and roles him over on his back so he is facing up toward Roman. Roman takes his pointer and middle finger and presses it against the stranger's neck. He waits until he feels a faint pulse, and exhales a huge breath he didn't realize he was holding. He rolls the stranger onto his side so that he doesn't choke on his own vomit, if he was to throw up. Roman sits for a second and tries to catch his breath. 

"Some dude almost died in my house... holy fuck." Roman says aloud under his breath. 

He decides to lift the fairly light weighted man, and lay the stranger down on his couch. He then removes his phone from his pocket to dial 9-1-1. As he types in the last digit into his cell phone, the stranger stirs and reaches for Roman's phone, his eyes still closed. With a groggily voice, the man says, " Please don't call the cops p-please I can't - I don't-,"

Before the stranger can finish, Roman shushes him softly. "Hey, hey I won't, okay? I'll put my phone away, okay? Are you going to be alright?" Roman asks with concern laced in his voice. "I just need to s-sleep. I-I need t-to sleep, p-please." Roman looks down at the stranger as he nods back off to sleep. He moves the long and damp fringe from the man's eyes. He studies the stranger's face. He looks over the man's parted mouth as he breathes slowly through his plump and rose red lips, his stubble is almost ginger, his brows are a bit thick and furrowed as he sleeps. His hands lay out in front of him and his feet hang off the end of the couch. His light red coat hangs loosely on him and his black shirt underneath is ripped toward the end of it. Roman blushes a bit as he notices his shirt is ridding up a bit and his creamy white flesh is exposed. 

Roman looks away bashfully because he noticed that he was starring at the man as he slept. Roman moves the man's feet so he was more comfortable on the couch. He goes to his bedroom to grab the throw blanket on his bed and one of his pillows. He heads back to the living room to find the stranger rolled over facing away from him. He is in a curled up position, which makes his small frame look even smaller. Roman looks at him for a while and he feels this overpowering protective feeling for this man. He doesn't even know this stranger that has stumbled into his house, but he feels like he has to look after him from now on. 

Roman has studied many patients that have suffered from alcoholism, and Roman would absolutely say that this stranger was suffering from the addiction. Roman decided that he was going to help this stranger, but he's not doing it for religious reasons, or anything contributing to his practice and his new business, he just has a gut feeling that he has to help this man. 

Roman places the pillow under the stranger's head, he lays the throw blanket over the man so that he is completely covered, and then he places a bowl that he got from the kitchen and a bottle of water from the fridge onto the floor. If the man throws up, he will hopefully do it in the bowl and the water is so that he stays hydrated. 

Roman checks the clock that sits upon the end table next to the couch for the time. The clock reads 9:18 PM. Roman yawns and realizes that he has to be up at 6 for work. He heads to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and quickly showers, brushes his teeth and long black hair, and then he changes into black boxers.

Before he goes to bed, he goes back out into the living room and sees the stranger in the same position he was previously in. Roman heads back into his room and he pulls back his covers and gets comfortable into his bed. He sets his alarm clock for 6:15 AM and turns off the light next to him. He rolls over in bed and falls asleep soon after. 

\-------------------------------------------

Dean wakes with a start. He looks around because he notices that he is on a very comfortable couch and he is wrapped in the softest blanket he has ever felt. He noticed that he drooled onto the pillow his head was on, and he wipes his mouth to get the remaining drool off his face. He groans as his head pounds and he sits up because he thinks he might vomit. He frantically tries to see what object is close enough to vomit in and he sees a bowl on the floor next to the couch. 

He had an empty stomach so he only threw up some of the booze he had just a couple of hours ago. Once he is finished he grabs the water bottle next to the bowl and sips a little and swishes it around his mouth to rinse out the horrible taste of booze and vomit. He spits the water back up into the bowl and then chugs the rest of the water. 

His head continues to pound and he sits all the way up and squints his eyes to try and focus on the clock in front of him. The time reads 3:49 AM. He groans again and tries to remember why he is where he is. It comes back to him a little bit. He saw a flyer in front of his favorite liquor store, read that the location was offering a free meal, memorized the address and the date, he got super drunk the day of the free meal, he forgot the time, but heads to the house pretty late at night, gets to the address, walks in without knocking, sees a super hot dude that is big enough to kill him in one punch, and then he blacks out. 

"Jesus what happened after that?" Dean thinks aloud to himself, "Why didn't that guy call the cops on my drunk ass?" 

Dean's head continues to pound and he groans for the third time. "I gotta find some aspirin." He says to himself. 

He gets up from the couch and stumbles slowly into the kitchen. He decides to keep the light off because it would kill him if he had to turn them on, so he tries his best to locate the little bottle of pills in the dark. He finds a basket on top of a microwave in the kitchen, and shuffles through it. All he finds is vitamins and herbal supplements. 

"What the fuck? Is this dude a health freak or what?" Dean thinks aloud. He doesn't find aspirin in the basket, and the only other place he can think to look is the bathroom. 

He heads down the hall, almost falling over in the process, but also being fairly quiet. He opens two doors only to discover closets containing towels, cleaning supplies, and extra blankets and pillows. He reaches the last door in the hallway, and opens the door slowly. It is pitch black in the room, but he can just make out the outline of a bed. He maneuvers around the queen sized bed and opens another door that is located on the right side of the room. He enters the bathroom completely, then closes the door. 

He closes his eyes to prepare him for the light that he must turn on to locate some aspirin. He switches on the light and opens his eyes just a little bit, but the light is too bright and his head pounds even more. 

"Fucking shit!" He whispers angrily to himself. He reaches out in front of himself and finds the bathroom mirror and tugs on it to open it up. He fumbles with some bottles and tries to read them, but opening his eyes is too hard for him to do. He makes the decision to take two pills from the smallest bottle in the mirror cabinet. He puts them into his mouth, swallows them dry, the places his hands under the sink and lets water fill his cupped hands. He lifts his hands up to his mouth and drinks the water from his hands. 

He lets out a deep breath as he turns the water off. He places his hands on both sides of the sink and leans forward while gripping the sink so tightly that his knuckles turn white. 

He locates the toilet as best as he can, and unzips his jeans to release his bladder. Once he is finished, he decides to lower the lid of the toilet and sit on it for a second. He holds his head in his hands and breathes slowly. 

After a couple of minutes, he blinks his eyes open, now that they have adjusted to the light in the bathroom a little bit. He looks around to find an all white bathroom with light grey bath mats, and the shower curtain is both white and grey colored. The mirror cabinet is still open so Dean rises from the toilet seat to close it. Before he closes it, he grabs the bottle of medication he took to place it back into the cabinet. 

When he places the bottle back into the cabinet, he realizes that he can barely keep his eyes open. His eyes grew heavier and heavier and his legs grew weaker. He looks at the bottle that he placed back into the cabinet to read it because he knows that there is something wrong. He reads the bottle, with much effort, and sees that he didn't take aspirin, he took two doses of sleeping medication. 

"Oh fuck me." Dean says aloud. He stumbles toward the door and turns the light switch off before opening the bathroom door. He stays low when he walks and makes his way around the bed in the center of the room as best as he can. He reaches the other side of the bed near the door leading to the hallway when his legs give out. 

"Fuck." He says under his breath. He tries to get back onto his feet by using the bed and pushing himself up with his arms. He crawls up near the top of the bed and tries to get into a sitting up position on the bed. He does this as carefully as possible because he knows that huge man from earlier is sound asleep on the other side of the bed. He leans low toward the bed to try and swing his legs out to the floor, he is also supporting his weight with only his arms at this point. His legs are almost off the bed when his arms give out from under him and his body lands onto the soft bed. 

He sucks in a breath when the large man in bed next to him rolls over. Dean waits for the man to stop moving so that he can try and lift himself off the bed once again, but he feels a strong arm wrap around his waist and secure itself across his chest. At this point, Dean is laying kind of awkwardly with one of his arms trapped under his own body, and a large and muscular arm draped over his smaller frame holding him down to the bed. 

Dean is too nervous to move because he might wake the man who is currently spooning him right now, and he does not want to have to explain to the much larger stranger why he was laying in his bed at 4:00 in the morning. 

The medicine begins to take full effect and Dean finds himself falling asleep, wrapped in the larger man's arms. 

\-----------------------------------------

Roman pulls the warm body closer to himself and breathes in through his nose as he nuzzles his face deeper into the soft fluffy hair against his face. His alarm goes off next to him and turns off after a couple of seconds. Roman's long legs are wrapped around smaller legs and he is surrounded by warmth and blankets. He opens his eyes only to find brownish - reddish hair against his face and a smaller man between his arms. Roman comes to the realization that there is a stranger in his bed and jumps fully awake. 

"What the fuck!" Roman yells as he pushes the smaller figure away from him and off the bed. The man he pushed away groans from his position on the floor. Dean wakes up with a start as soon as he hits the ground. He sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He cracks his neck, and looks up to the bed to see the larger man from the night prior peering down at him from his position on the bed. The man is shirtless and anger is written all over his face.

"I mean did you really have to shove me off the bed? Not cool man, not cool." Dean says. 

"How did you end up in my bed? Why did you come into my fucking room!" Roman yells in anger. Dean starts to get a little scared now from the look on the larger man's face. He scoots himself away from the bed a bit in a way that indicates that he is ready to run from the room if he needs to. He holds his arms out in front of himself in a defensive manner.

"Listen, okay? Before you kill me, I woke up on the couch, and I don't remember coming to your house at all dude I swear! I woke up on- on the couch a-and I had a bad h-headache, o-okay? So I wandered around the h-house trying to find some aspirin, and I-I went to the ba-bathroom and accidentally took s-s-sleeping pills. I was trying to-to leave the r-room I-I swear! I just passed out o-on the bed on a-accident! I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Dean says with fear laced in every word.

Roman feels bad right after the stranger finishes what he was saying. "I'm sorry I got so angry, man. I just usually don't wake up to other people in my bed wrapped around me like a damn koala."

"Uh, I think you were the one hugging me, dude." Dean says more confidently this time. He is wearing a smug look on his face that makes Roman's heart flutter. 

Roman scoffs, "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say. My name is Roman, by the way."

"My name's Dean." Dean says with a small smile. 

"Well, Dean, why don't we discuss why you came to my house last night over a cup of coffee in the kitchen?" Roman asks while getting up from his bed and walking over to his dresser. 

Dean has to lift himself up a little to get a good look at Roman's muscular back and all of his tribal tattoos that cover one of his arms. Dean gulps as Roman puts a black t-shirt on and pulls sweatpants on over his black boxers. 

Roman turns around after putting his clothes on to find Dean starring at him. Roman smirks and says, "Dean, you might want to get that drool off your mouth."

Dean blushes deeply, "Fuck off." 

Roman walks back around the bed to where Dean is still sitting on the floor. Roman reaches out a hand for Dean to grab, which Dean does. 

"How do you like your coffee?" Roman asks as he lifts Dean from the ground.

Dean fixes his shirt when he's back on his feet. "Do you have Bailey's Creamer?" Dean asks with that smug look back on his face. 

"You know it's like 6:00 in the morning, right?" Roman asks while looking down at Dean with his eyebrow raised. 

"It's never too early for alcohol, Roman." Dean says while stretching his arms up lazily.

"It is in this house," Roman says while nudging Dean out of the room slightly. Roman follows him out and closes the bedroom door behind him. The two men then make their way out to the kitchen. 

Dean leans against the counter and watches Roman prepare a pot of coffee. 

"Extra sugar." Dean says once Roman pours two cups of coffee.

"What?" Roman asks, looking toward Dean. 

"I take my coffee with two sugars." Dean says with a soft smile. 

So, Roman pours Dean's coffee and adds two sugars, then stirs it up. He hands the cup to Dean and leans against the counter next to Dean. He sips slowly at the hot beverage. 

"So," Dean starts. "About last night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two words: THANK YOU!!! The comments and kudos on this work are much appreciated! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's midterm season at my university, but here it is! Enjoy, leave comments (cause i love reading them), and thank you for all the love and support for this work! Updates will probably be every Thursday :)


End file.
